<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>00Q From A to Z by cete_ruinam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319282">00Q From A to Z</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam'>cete_ruinam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q 字母微小说&amp;三十题合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二十六个故事——而他们远远不止这些。<br/>支持评论区点梗！（详情见开头Note）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond &amp; Q, James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q 字母微小说&amp;三十题合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>00Q From A to Z</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我又来混更了😂写的贼烂，尤其是第一篇和最后一篇完全无逻辑<br/>欢迎留言点梗！找一个英文单词然后写上中文释义写到评论（这样某个词有多个释义的时候就只取一个意思），第二天来查看就好。<br/>保证点梗后24小时之内更新！放心来点<br/>渣文笔慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A. Adjust 适应</p><p>Bond在将行李箱拖进爱人的按揭公寓的时候就已经做好了减少酒精摄入和调整作息时间的准备，但是每天在Q监督下的早餐和午休时准点出现在案头的消化奶昔还是让MI6的明星特工在刚搬入的几个周里几乎有些吃不消。以前的James Bond是个可以把自己喝到酒精中毒，挨下一弹匣的枪子儿，宁可自己蜷在沙发上等死也不打急救电话的人，健康的生活方式让大名鼎鼎的007有些无所适从起来。</p><p>“Cute.......”在又一次拖着一身伤痕从窗户翻回家的时候，特工看着正在给自己包扎的爱人，终于忍不住开口。</p><p>“Yes, Bond?”</p><p>“你知道我不喜欢消化奶昔。”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“那是我喝过的最恶心的玩意儿。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“So？”</p><p>Q瞥了他一眼，然后一言不发的低下头，继续专注于给特工擦伤的肩膀喷上足有两百毫升的酒精。</p><p>“Q？”</p><p>过了半晌，军需官终于无奈的叹了一口气，伸手扶了扶眼镜，“So you perfectly know what I mean。这种程度的伤——”他不轻不重的按了按特工缠着绷带的手臂，Bond瑟缩了一下。“你现在应该在医疗部的床上躺着，而不是坐在这里让我做处理。我不是专业人士，而自从你第一次从我的窗户翻进来之后，我就不得不在家添一个装备齐全的医疗箱。你现在不是一个人了，Bond，外伤尚能容忍，但试着让自己活的久一点对你没什么坏处，我还不想在脸上还有青春痘的时候二婚。”</p><p>Q在说话的时候没有停下包扎的动作，在“青春痘”这三个字上加重了读音，并且又在Bond的伤口上戳了戳。</p><p>于是当晚，双零特工把所有关于消化奶昔的抱怨都吞回了肚子里，然后倾身在他的军需官额头落下一吻。</p><p>“I know. And I‘m working on it.”</p><p> </p><p>B. Biscuit 饼干</p><p>在这段办公室恋情开始之前，MI6的明星特工自以为他偷偷往Q办公桌抽屉里塞茶包和甜甜圈的举动被他掩藏的很好。直到某一天，在三个月前刚刚用一个浪漫过头的表白征服了军需官的Bond在照例拿着一包饼干偷偷溜进Q的办公室时，意外的发现本来应该在会议厅做年终总结的军需官正坐在书桌后修改某件新装备的设计图纸。</p><p>就在双零特工瞬间调整好表情，把小吃藏进西装口袋里，并打算给爱人一个吻以掩饰自己来访的真正目的的时候，Q头都没抬的从椅子后拽出一个装满了零食的塑料袋。</p><p>“以后放在这里，Double-o-seven，那个抽屉被我用来塞M递过来的垃圾文件了。”</p><p> </p><p>C. Connivance 默许/纵容</p><p>Q的酒量其实并不好。</p><p>“Bond！”于是在六处年终聚会的晚上，往往在执行任务的双零特工总会在不知道哪个国家接到Moneypenny的电话。“今天是聚餐——”</p><p>“Q又喝多了？”</p><p>现在的MI6明星特工对于这种事情已经习以为常——要知道，第一次在某个酒吧看到Q喝醉的样子着实让Bond吃惊不小，而现在他只是漫不经心的调整着狙击枪的瞄准镜，露出一个了然的微笑。“不用担心他，Eve，我马上就回来。”</p><p>“Then you‘d better hurry, Double-o-seven，”Mallory看着已经开始用含糊不清的声音对着身侧的一个I支部实习生叨念爆炸手表原理的Q（那个可怜的年轻人连动都不敢动一下，因为Q几乎是整个人都倚在他身上），有些头疼的从女助理手里夺过了她的手机。“我可不想在第二天赶到公司的时候发现整个MI6的电脑都在播放权力游戏的片头曲。”</p><p>Bond咳嗽了一声以掩饰自己的轻笑。就像世界上任何一个对年龄不服气的年轻人一样，Q爱喝酒，也爱恶作剧。而Bond不得不在某些时候为爱人闯下的祸买单（比如说面对M喋喋不休的训斥）——尽管他并不介意，甚至享受这种时刻。</p><p>“Of course, Sir, doing my best.”</p><p>他拉动了枪栓。</p><p> </p><p>D. Demand 要求</p><p>“Q, the pen？”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Just once, Cute.”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“Please——”</p><p>“GO AWAY.”</p><p>“Not even as a Christmas prasent？”</p><p>Q叹了口气，用一个吻堵上了爱人的软磨硬泡。“Leave it, James, and watch telly.”</p><p>（作者乱入：结果Q还是给了 [滑稽] ）</p><p> </p><p>E. Endless 无止境</p><p>用来形容他们的故事再合适不过了。</p><p> </p><p>F. Faith 忠诚</p><p>天知道Bond在遇到Q之后花了多长时间删掉了所有床伴和一夜情对象的电话号码。</p><p> </p><p>G. Grenade 手榴弹</p><p>“Whatever is left of me, and whatever I am, I'm yours.”*</p><p> </p><p>H. Heart 心</p><p>Bond很庆幸，因为在又一次的文字联想测试，测评师问到Heart这个词的时候，他终于可以给出另一个答案。</p><p>这不仅让他的测试分数高了两个百分点，还让他收获了一支货真价实的爆炸钢笔和来自军需官的一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>I. Instalment 分期付款</p><p>说实话，Bond在知道军需官需要按揭还款的时候吃惊不小。</p><p>“Q的工资有多高？”在他久违的又一次和临时回归前线的Moneypenny一起执行任务的时候，Bond忍不住开口问身旁正在补妆的女助理（她下午还有个约会），“他见鬼的可是军需官，前任M不会亏待他——她对年轻人的母爱泛滥已经成为了某种奇怪的本能。”</p><p>Moneypenny翻了个白眼，把粉底盒塞回了手提包里：“当然不。Q的工资是你的三倍——再加上他的灰色收益，十套公寓都不够他买的。”<br/>
“那他为什么要贷款？”</p><p>这个问题困扰了二人很长时间，直到Bond在搬进军需官家的时候发现了一个大的超乎想象的储藏室和里面各式各样的高科技装置。</p><p>特工拿起其中一个，翻开Q没来得及撕下的某个零件的价牌，然后深吸了一口气。</p><p>“You must be joking.”</p><p> </p><p>J. Jealousy 嫉妒</p><p>Bond是通过一次意外得知Q丰富的情史的。</p><p>当时他躺在自己的那把老式扶手椅上看书，他的丈夫则在电视前的沙发上将两只猫拢在怀里，享受其肚皮柔软的触感。Mallory有他们家的座机号码，所以当电话不合时宜的响起时，他们谁也没有多想。</p><p>“你去。”Q揉了揉猫的耳朵，头也没抬。</p><p>于是体贴情人Bond起身拿起了话筒，将通话外放，并且没有注意到显示屏上的号码。</p><p>“亲爱的！亲爱的是你吗？天啊我真不敢相信！这些年我一直在找你，我的爱，自从你甩了我以后——没有你我的人生就黯然失色，你知道的——”</p><p>Bond没有听完那番几近癫狂且语无伦次的求爱，因为紧接着，刚刚还懒洋洋的窝在沙发里的Q猛地从他的手里夺过了话筒，并以最快速度把电话掐断了。</p><p>“Shit，”接着军需官打开了茶几上的电脑，“shit, shit, shit.”</p><p>于是体贴情人Bond及其绅士的让Q输完了他的代码，并在爱人终于停下敲打键盘的动作后露出了一个标准的Bond式微笑。</p><p>“So, my dear, 解释一下？”</p><p>“.......”军需官推了推眼镜。“刚才的那个人是一个纠缠不休的变态——而且是的，他是我的前男友。I'm not a teenager, James, I had exes.”<br/>
Bond挑了挑眉。</p><p>“........Alright.” Q叹了一口气。“I had LOTS of exes, if that’s what you want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>K. Kidnap 绑架</p><p>事实证明，绑架Bond并不是什么好主意。</p><p>Q通过smart blood追踪到了特工的位置（极具戏剧性的老旧厂房，一如既往），在附近的某个废弃建筑里找了个合适的狙击点，用三枪结果了Bond面前站着的三个大块头打手，并在破开库房的大门时给了陷入恐慌的组织首领一个漂亮的回旋踢。</p><p>“Honestly, cute,” 双零特工在被解开绑绳后揉着勒的有些疼痛的肩膀，瞟了一眼军需官手里的那把改造过的L115A3*，“这种东西你在储藏室里放了多少？”</p><p> </p><p>L. Lonelyness 孤独</p><p>在有了Q之后，还谈什么孤独呢。</p><p> </p><p>M. Murder 谋杀</p><p>“Bond.” Q推了推眼镜。</p><p>“Yes, Cute？”双零特工不自在的冲爱人露出一个过分夸张的笑容。</p><p>军需官从餐桌上拿起沾满了红酒的电脑。</p><p>“What the HELL have you done to my computer？”</p><p> </p><p>N. Name名字</p><p>Q不知道的是，Bond在见到他的第二天就翻进了MI6的档案室，从一份薄的过分的文件中得知了军需官的真名。</p><p>那时的Bond并不知道Q会在几年后亲口将他的名字告诉自己。他只是难得被年轻人的伶牙俐齿挑起了好奇心，而军情六处的安保系统显然无法挡住双零特工的求知欲。</p><p>于是在很久之后的某一天，拿到了结婚证的Bond看着证件上的另一个有些拗口却并不陌生的名字，有些意味不明的笑了笑。</p><p>“Brave new World.”</p><p> </p><p>O. OC（Original Character） 原创角色</p><p>当Bond开门时，发现在这个不平常的时间点前来敲门的既不是M或Moneypenny，也不是本来应该在加班的Q，不免有些吃惊。</p><p>“别用这种眼神看着我，son，放尊重点。”住在隔壁的Wilson老先生不满的用拐杖重重敲了敲地面，另一只手戳了戳Bond的胸膛——MI6的明星特工为此倒退了一步。“现在的年轻人越来越不懂不过规矩了！要知道，在我的那个年代，尊重长辈可是一种美德。好了，大个子，我今天来不是为了和你谈礼仪——你最好把我请进屋里，young man......”</p><p>于是和无数恐怖分子打过交道的，在敌人的枪管下也能面不改色的James Bond规规矩矩的把数落个不停的老人让进了客厅，像个小学生一样站在沙发前垂首倾听Mr.Wilson喋喋不休的说教——这个已经临近秃顶的老头似乎对隔壁这对情侣所做的一切都有所不满，从偶尔响起的枪声到凌晨三点煮茶壶里的水烧开时发出的噪音。</p><p>“人需要休息，小子，半夜三更的工作并不是个好习惯！”老人气冲冲的指着自己油光锃亮的脑袋，“我也曾经年轻过，我知道你们是怎么想的——我的头发就是这么掉光的！”</p><p>年迈邻居的抱怨在持续了足有两个小时之后终于因为Q的归来而告一段落。军需官用了三秒钟来消化“007在被人教训”这个事实，然后三言两语劝走了还想要说些什么的Mr.Wilson（天知道他是怎么做到的，Bond想），并在关上房门的时候终于肆无忌惮的笑出声来。</p><p>“ Seriously, James？你就站在那里老老实实的听了两个小时？”</p><p>“幸灾乐祸不是一个年轻人该有的良好品德，Cute，”Bond呻吟着跌坐在沙发上——他的腿在长时间的站立后都要麻了。“下回请务必在家里备一本《居家生活指南》，亲爱的——应付邻居可不在我的能力范围内。”</p><p> </p><p>P. Proposal 求婚</p><p>也许恋爱刚满一年就谈婚论嫁有些为时过早，但是Bond从来不是什么有耐心的人。</p><p>“一年？哦，天知道这对他来说已经是奇迹了！”当Tanner在他们的婚礼上皱着眉提出这一点的时候，Moneypenny不以为然的摇了摇头。“看在上帝的份上——他在追到Q三个月之后就已经买好了订婚戒指！”</p><p> </p><p>Q. Queen 女王</p><p>“为了女王和国家。”</p><p>在Bond刚刚接过007这个代号的时候，M夫人曾要求他把这句话深深记在脑子里。</p><p>“Remember, Double-o-seven，”她当时这么告诉他，“that this is going to be the most important thing in your whole life——much more important than anything you‘re possibly going to go through.”</p><p>年轻时的Bond还是个血气方刚的小混蛋，前几次的考核成绩优异，和所有青年人一样有着狂妄的幻想，并期望着像前人一样给自己的国家作出贡献。所以当新晋的金发特工站在英格兰的国旗前把这句宣誓在心底默念一遍时，他并不真正的明白它意味着什么。</p><p>在那个坚若磐石的，似乎连死亡都无法征服的女士离去后，Bond撬开了新MI6总部通往房顶的活板门。双零特工在那里站了不知道多长时间，然后在不远处某个企业门口的国旗被晨风吹的飘扬的时候终于弄清，外勤人员必需忠于女王和国家的原因不是因为它们的重要性胜过一切，而是因为当握住那把PPK的时候，Bond除了他可笑的忠诚已经一无所有。</p><p>于是他泰然自若的接过了Moneypenny递过来的黑色盒子，用无懈可击的Bond式微笑骗过了心理测评师的各项检查，并在Mallory将印着“最高机密”的文件放在自己面前的时候在最后一页签下了他的名字。</p><p>“With pleasure, M, with pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>当他抵达Q支部的时候，军需官已经等在了办公室的书桌后。</p><p>“Ah, Double-o-seven.” 他抬头冲双零特工礼节性的笑了笑，将Bond这次任务需要的东西递了过去。“你的新装备。请务必完好带回——如果可能的话。”</p><p>彼时的Bond并不知道，自己和面前这个笑容略带狡黠的年轻人的关系在几年后会远不止于一次次的交接和漫不经心的拌嘴。但是在从Q手中接过那把崭新的指纹枪的时候，他并未像上次那样对数量过少的装备进行调侃，而是一言不发的直视军需官那双绿眼睛。</p><p>“Any problems, Double-o-seven? ”</p><p>Bond突然就笑了。“不，没什么，Q。只是想说一句——为了女王和国家。”</p><p>Q看着他，皱起了眉。那一瞬他显得有些疑惑。“Wha...... Right, never mind. ” 但是随后他耸了耸肩，举起印着Q10字样的茶杯，在空中虚碰了一下。“为了女王和国家——如果你这么做是为了某种奇特的仪式感的话。”</p><p>Bond在离开Q-Branch的时候勾起了嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>R. Response 回答</p><p>“So, Q?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do I get an answer?”</p><p>“What answer?”</p><p>“You know exactly what, Cute. Despite of loosing your equipments for a few times——”</p><p>“There’s a slight difference between a few times and everytime, Bond.”</p><p>“——I think I still have a chance.”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“So do I get an answer, Q?”</p><p>“.......Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>S. Scarcity 缺乏</p><p>Q觉得接受Bond的追求还是对自己有些益处的——至少他的茶叶罐从此再没有空过。</p><p> </p><p>T. Toaster 烤面包机</p><p>作为一个至今仍然活在六十年代的老古董，Bond驻守一部带有按键功能的老年机，从来不听二十世纪之后发行的单曲，并且几乎对任何现代科技的产物一窍不通。所以是的，在Q和爱人同居的前一个半月里，和机器相关的一切一直由军需官打点，从灶台开火到煮茶烧水，就算是特工难得已经熟悉了的洗衣机也不例外。</p><p>尽管难以想象，但是James Bond在那间按揭公寓里第一个被允许使用的电子用品既不是咖啡机（熬夜加班的时候必不可少，尽管Q一向偏爱红茶）也不是军需官心血来潮尝试了一次的熨斗，而是在某个Q爬不起来的早上被勒令去做早餐时，双零特工从没用过的烤面包机。</p><p>Bond尽管一向遵循老派作风，但是这并不妨碍他在那个阴云密布的清晨努力回想着爱人平日里摆弄这台机器时的动作，用上了自己作为特工的快速学习能力，几乎是小心翼翼的插上插座，烤出了他人生中第一个面包。</p><p>自从那天起，特工在家里不得使用电子器械的禁令就不翼而飞了。</p><p> </p><p>U. Umbrella 雨伞</p><p>在有了Bond之后，Q出门上班再也不用带伞。</p><p>“我已经很久没有碰过那玩意了——这是因为我不需要再撑着伞，冒着电脑受潮的风险，穿着皮鞋徒步穿过积满了水的十几条马路去赶一班该死的地铁。”某个大雨瓢泼的下午，一个没带伞的倒霉六处职工看见了同样站在MI6大楼门口，挎着他装满电子用品的公文包还没有任何动身迹象的军需官后有些好奇，而Q则漫不经心的点燃了一支烟，这样回答她。“不过老实说，这没什么不好的——毕竟在体会了专属司机的服务后，挤早高峰的确是种折磨，don‘t you think？啊，Bond来了。”</p><p>那辆曾经被特工借去送Madeleine到机场，至今仍然在军需官的默许下属于双零特工的阿斯顿马丁稳稳的停在了他们面前。</p><p>这位额角略有斑白的女士愣愣的看着Q轻车熟路的钻进了副驾驶，在仍然闪闪发亮的跑车绝尘而去之后才模模糊糊的记起来，去年一个所有公司高层都请假去参加的婚礼是谁的来着？</p><p> </p><p>V. Victory 胜利</p><p>Q-Branch的某个成员在他们年轻的新长官上任后的第三个月又十二天做了一张叫做“今天Boss和007吵架谁会赢”的记分表，挂在一个大家都知道的地方——除了Q以外，当然。</p><p>这张表格成为了军需部一个心照不宣的秘密。所有的支部成员在任何地点，时间或场合下听到他们的Boss和金发特工的唇枪舌剑都要偷偷记下胜负，并在回到办公室的时候尽职尽责的在那张纸上为赢的一方打一个勾。</p><p>这项娱乐活动很快就风靡了整个MI6：其他部门的成员开始频繁的出入Q-Branch，军需部甚至为此设立了一个网站，专门用下一周的胜负比来打赌（R为此输了不少钱）。</p><p>这个秘密持续了很久，久到所有人都忘记了一年一度的大扫除。</p><p>当Q黑着脸拎着那张被清洁工从夹角里扫出来的，有些皱巴巴的纸踏进军需部的时候，对这项活动表现出最大热情的几个人已经开始给自己的银行账户盖防火墙了。</p><p>然后在众目睽睽之下，他们年轻的长官举起了那张表格，有些恼火的指了指上面的数值：“有谁可以告诉我为什么Bond的分数比我高吗？（Can anyone tell me why the hell does Bond have a higher score?）”</p><p> </p><p>W. Words 言词</p><p>Q在以军需官的身份与Bond会面之前，对这位MI6明星特工的了解仅限于走廊里同事休息时的交谈和某次黑入六处文件库时心血来潮翻看的那份档案。</p><p>但是这些对于Q来说已经足够了。固执，迷人，酗酒，失眠。能力出众，自命不凡，不听指挥，行踪不定。死在威尼斯的神秘爱人，儿时留下的心理阴影，一发狙击枪的子弹，一打对他死心塌地的情人。</p><p>在认识了特工本人之后，那些文件里的少量形容词和Q-branch员工之间的只言片语全部得到了应验。James Bond喜欢擅自行动，致力于把蓝牙耳机丢进昂贵的香槟酒里，可以把刚刚一起滚过床单的姑娘抛下转身离开，并且毫无文学细胞或艺术造诣。看在上帝的份上，007是一个不折不扣的混蛋——他睡过的女人比Q见过的都多。</p><p>六处历史上最年轻的军需官在接任了Q-Branch一把手的职位后，用了最短时间打消了所有拿他的年龄和外表做文章的人的疑虑——这其中也包括一个把世界名画称做“a bloody big ship”的特工。Q过于单薄的身型和与他的工作完全不符的开襟毛衣成功激发了不少军需部女员工的母性——抽屉里满满的零食就是最好的证明。于是在Q办公室的桌子上第一次出现一束落款是“Bond”的玫瑰花的时候，R把她的上司拉到了走廊，并用上了她这辈子最严肃的表情。<br/>
“Boss，务必记好——不要爱上Double-o-seven。Bond从不交付真心，尽管他可以用一个微笑使任何人陷入爱河——不管是男是女。”</p><p>从不交付真心。Q在关上自己办公室的大门时，把这句话在心里默念了一遍。也许我应该在下次交接装备的时候借其他人对你的印象嘲讽你几句，Bond，他走到办公桌前，捧起仍然略带潮气的花束，而这次你将无从反驳。</p><p>他若有所思的拨弄着暗红色的玫瑰花。颜色太刺眼了——不过倒是符合Double-o-seven的作风。也许下一次应该让他换一种颜色。Q漫不经心的想着，低头轻吻湿漉漉的花瓣。</p><p>James Bond, the unlovable one——but that isn‘t true。他对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>X. Xtra Hours 加班</p><p>“Cute——”</p><p>“Patient, Double-o-seven, 你已经催了四次了。”</p><p>“现在已经八点了，Q，”倚在办公室的墙边的特工叹了一口气，“Maybe you‘ve never heard about it, my dear, but the world doen’t depend on quartermasters——适当的休息不会使英格兰沦陷。”</p><p>但是他还是找了把椅子坐了下来，并翻出老年机开始点外卖。</p><p>谁叫这是他的军需官呢。</p><p> </p><p>Y. Years 年度</p><p>The years are short, but the days are long.*</p><p>年岁渐短，日子且长。</p><p> </p><p>Z. Zero 零</p><p>Le zéro, c’est le tout: il est la destination d’un voyage, mais aussi un nouveau point de départ pour une grande aventure en même temps.*（零是包容万象的：它既可以结束一次似乎永远没有尽头的旅行，也可以作为起点，用来开启一次新的征程。）这句话是谁说的来着？在握住年轻人的手时，Bond努力的回想了一下自己读过的所有书的名字，然后决定放弃——it isn‘t in any of them.</p><p>不过在与那双碧色的眼睛四目相对时，特工清楚的知道，也许从这一刻起，他的过去都将在此终结。</p><p>“Q.”</p><p>“Double-o-seven.”</p><p>这便是一切的开端。</p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：<br/>*1: G的题目Grenade以及里面那句话都取自一个b站的00Q视频，也叫grenade，因为配乐是这个名字（歌贼好听顺便）我知道我不要脸的照抄了😂但是那个视频剪的超级好！疯狂安利<br/>附上link：https://b23.tv/ScdbHB  视频名字是【00Q】Grenade，Up主的名字是diiudiu<br/>真的超好！</p><p>*2: 英国L115A3狙击步枪，号称世界上最好的狙击枪，最远射程有两千米以上，还可以装支架和消音器，所以会提高精准度而且不容易被发现（是的我上网查的😂</p><p>*3: 这句话我在无用之人那篇文里用过一次，但是y我没有脑洞了所以就再标一次：这句话取自《The Happiness Project》by Gretchen Rubin，原句是“The days are long, but the years are short.” 然后我觉得这句话这个顺序写的特别悲伤所以就给反过来了😂 是在一个大佬的文里看到的然后就很没骨气的用了......向那位大佬太太致歉，但是这句话真的好好听</p><p>*4: Bond别想了，这句话是我瞎编的没错了 [滑稽]<br/>破烂法语致歉😂有错误的话请大佬们务必帮忙纠正，非常感谢！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>